"Aloha Nash"
"Aloha Nash" is the seventh episode of the first season of Nash Bridges. Plot summary* Nsh and Evan Cortez are working undercover on a six month old case closing in on gambling czar Wolfgang Hertzog. Just as Nash is about to close a deal with Hertzog, Hertzog's lover Juan Carlos, in a jealous rage, shoots Hertzog dead. Carlos runs off with Hertzog's valuable Betting Book listing clients and owed debts. Nash has been trying to close the case because he is finally taking a Hawaiian vacation with second ex-wife Kelly Weld. Coincidentally, Kelly's brother Ian is a close friend of Carlos from drug rehabilitation. Also working the case from the wrong end is Rick Bettina, Nash's jealous competitor and fellow cop. Ian is a ne'er-do-well who once had a hit song "Hot Summer Legs." Ian owes shady record producer Whip Tyrell $22,500 in trying to cut a new record. Carlos attempts to sell the Betting Book to Tyrell, but Tyrell instead threatens to kill Carlos. But Carlos is killed by Wolfgang Hertzog's hitman, Martin Flowers, but not before Carlos has passed the Betting Book to Ian. Because of his debt, Ian is snatched by Big Barry, hair salon owner and heavily connected informant. Ian gives up the Betting Book to Barry. Hitman Martin Flowers, hot on Ian's trail, misses Ian, so instead Flowers takes Ian's girlfriend Alicia hostage. Meanwhile, Barry sells the Betting Book to Tyrell and at the same time, informs Nash of the Book's whereabouts. Nash arrests Tyrell and acquires the much sought-after Book. Nash turns the Betting Book over to envious Rick Bettina, and heads home to pack for Hawaii. Martin Flowers, posing as an FBI agent, talks Rick out of the Book. Rick learns of the deception, that Flowers really is a hitman and former renegade FBI agent. Rick begs Nash to help him retrieve the book, but Nash is going on vacation. Through sheer luck, the hostage Alicia manages to call Nash and tells them her location at Red's Java House. Nash and Rick arrive, a shoot-out ensues, Flowers gets away, as does Alicia with the Betting Book. Alicia returns the Book to Ian, who in turn sells the Book back to Tyrell. Tyrell goes to the airport on a trip to LA. Flowers steals Tyrell's baggage with the Book inside. Rick takes Nash to the airport, and they spot Flowers there and give chase. The fleeing Flowers drops the bag containing the Betting Book onto the airport runway. Nash catches Flowers and makes it into his jet bound for Hawaii just in the nick of time. The dropped bag containing the Betting Book is taken by airport personnel to unclaimed baggage and never found. Appearances * Nash Bridges * Joe Dominguez Notes & trivia * If anyone has interesting trivia about this episode of Nash Bridges, be a friend and include it here! * * Credit for the plot Summary goes completely to lowtek.com, an excellent resource for TV summaries and commentaries. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1